


Ballet

by roonilbwazlib



Series: Astoria/Drastoria Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Tumblr Prompts, astoria drabbles, ballet dancer! scorpius, drastoria drabbles, instagram prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonilbwazlib/pseuds/roonilbwazlib
Summary: I just watched Billy Elliot and also can't resist being mean to Lucius...
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Scorpius Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Astoria/Drastoria Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070555
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> CW for a mild slur and brief implied homophobia/toxic heteronormativity.

Astoria slipped her arm around Draco’s waist as she leaned against him in the entrance to the Ballroom. A few metres away, and completely oblivious to their presence, Scorpius spun and twisted on the spot, kicking his legs as high as he could go and holding his arms awkwardly over his head.

“He’s inherited your energy, that’s for sure,” Draco whispered softly, not wanting to disturb Scorpius’s concentration.

Astoria just smiled, her eyes never leaving her son’s adorable attempt at a plie.

“Do you think we should get him some lessons?” Draco asked.

At that, Astoria turned to him. “You mean a ballet school? Wouldn’t that mean too many public outings?”

They both knew the rumours around Scorpius’s parentage, and Draco’s response had been to hole themselves up in the Manor as a tiny family unit. Away from prying eyes and questioning voices and unfounded accusations. Away from everyone and everything who still associated him with the Dark Arts.

“No, I was thinking… to hire someone to come here. Teach him one on one. Private lessons.”

Astoria nodded. It was a good idea, Scorpius had been dancing around the Manor ever since he could walk, and it was clearly an obsession that showed no signs of stopping.

“I think he’d like that,” she smiled, squeezing her husband in gratitude. Draco might be overprotective, but he still wanted Scorpius to have as fun and as normal a childhood as possible. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for his son, or for her for that matter.

“I’ll post an ad in the Prophet,” Draco said decisively, “Tomorrow. We can leave it anonymous until we need to shortlist and interview the applicants.”

Astoria laughed. “Just how many magical ballet teachers do you think there are? I don’t think we’ll have to worry about being overwhelmed with choice,” she teased.

“Either way, Scorpius will have the best there is,” Draco said firmly. “Fees no object.”

“I love you” Astoria said, watching Scorpius pirouette around the edge of the room.

“I love you. Both of you. So much,” Draco replied, his own eyes following his son as he moved to music neither of them could hear.

*

“He’s doing what?” Lucius sneered from his seat closest to the fireplace. A muscle twitched in Draco’s jaw as he leant forward, determined not to let Lucius intimidate him in his own home.

The Manor belonged to Draco and Astoria and Scorpius now, and Lucius and Narcissa had arrived for one of their two allotted annual visits. Draco wouldn’t have thought twice about banning them completely if he didn’t want to build some sort of relationship with his mother, and unfortunately she came as a package despite Draco’s constant attempts to persuade her to leave her husband.

“Ballet,” Draco answered coolly, eyes never leaving his fathers. “Three times a week, here in the Ballroom. He’s excellent. A real natural.”

“It’s not _natural_ for boys to do ballet,” Lucius scoffed, looking over to Narcissa for support. “Especially Malfoy boys.”

Narcissa remained silent.

“Seriously Draco? You’re allowing him to prance around like some kind of cissy? Have you forgotten everything from your upbringing?”

“I’ve tried to,” Draco spat back, finally allowing his temper to answer for him. “I want Scorpius to be happy, and follow his heart. I wouldn’t expect you to understand that, as I don’t think you even have one.”

Astoria reached her arm over and took Draco’s hand, stroking her fingers over it in the way she knew calmed him. There was a lot she could say to Lucius, all of it harsher than Draco dared - but she had to let him have this. Besides, her stepping in would only make Lucius bully Draco harder, for “leaving his wife to fight his battles.” They’d heard that one too many times already.

“Now now, don’t get nasty Draco,” Lucius smirked, unable to resist needling his son. “I just wouldn’t want him to be teased when he finally heads off to school. You know what kids can be like.”

“I don’t, actually, because thanks to you I never had the chance to get to know any properly,” said Draco, his voice dangerously low.

Astoria sat up straighter. If she knew her husband, she knew that he was one more jibe away from blasting Lucius backwards into the fire.

“I think we’re done here,” she said firmly, looking between Draco and Lucius and using her no nonsense voice. “Narcissa, Lucius, it’s been lovely as always, but I think it’s time for you both to leave now.”

Lucius didn’t look at her, but spoke directly at Draco.

“Are you going to let her speak to me like that?”

Draco clenched his hands into fists and glared back. “I don’t ‘let’ Astoria do anything. But on this occasion, I agree with her. We have better things to do. Goodbye, Father. Bye, Mother. See you at Christmas.”

Narcissa stood, looking sad but resigned. She never said much on these visits, still so cowed by Lucius’s presence. Astoria wished she’d come alone; she fancied there was something to the older woman worth uncovering. Draco had told her that she’d saved Harry Potter’s life once. Astoria only wished she’d put as much effort into her own son.

“You’ve changed, Draco,” Lucius said in a low voice as he stood. “It’s a real pity that Scorpius is growing up with such a weak role model for a father.”

“Get out,” Draco practically whispered, pointing at the Floo. “Now. Before I do something I regret.”

“Oh, you’ve done plenty of those already I should think,” Lucius sniped, his cloak billowing as he half led and half pushed Narcissa into the fireplace. Draco was about to reply as the flames turned green and the two of them spun away, leaving a horrible acrid smell that matched the taste in Astoria’s mouth.

“Well, that was fun,” she said neutrally, watching as Draco’s chest heaved with unspoken words. “I’m going to check on Scorpius and make sure he’s ready for his lesson later. We can watch today apparently, I think he’s prepared a show.”

The tension drained out of Draco’s face as he turned to her, and the smile he gave her was genuine.

“I’ve been looking forward to it all day,” he said, reaching out and pulling her into a hug. “I’m so proud of him. And of you.”

“And we’re proud of you,” Astoria whispered, leaning up to plant a kiss on her husband’s lips. “We’re lucky to have you. Best dad ever.”

Draco squeezed her tightly. He hadn’t always been perfect, far from it, but with Astoria by his side, he’d found the courage to try his best. And that was all he ever expected or wanted from Scorpius - at ballet, and everything beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you lucindachaplin for this one - hope you enjoyed the tangent I veered off in!


End file.
